1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved quick release wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick release wheel wherein only one motion is required for the release of the wheel from the vehicle and without the use of lug nuts.
2. Prior Art
The present general method of fastening a wheel to a vehicle is with the use of lug nuts. United States Patents uncovered as a result of a preliminary search on the present invention revealed Hoover U.S. Pat. No. 991,991; Pfau U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,159; Miyamoto U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,735; Asberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,263; and Knoski U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,670. The latter patent shows a type of quick release wheel which does not employ lug nuts; however, as will hereinafter appear, the present invention discloses a quick release wheel which is less complicated, less expensive to manufacture and easier and quicker to operate.